solo un sueño
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: ambos tenian un sueño, no se conocian en lo absoluto, en un universo paralelo estaban


_**Solo un sueño.**_

_**Autora: AliceSaguiiZ**_

_**Personajes: alice y saga.**_

_¿No se quien eres o que eres? Pero por mas que intento no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, te veo y te sueño, pero nunca dices nada solo guardas silencio, un silencio que me come por completo. Que me hace pedir con ansias a que me digas al menos un ¡hola! Pero no recibo nada…._

-Dime quien eres tu.-dice esto el guardián del tercer templo mientras observa a una joven de cabellos oscuros, esta en cambio mantiene su mirada en el horizonte de aquel atardecer que en esos momentos se daba.- por favor dime quien eres.- pidió saga desesperadamente.

Aquella joven no contesto solamente seguía observando la nada, en ese instante los últimos rayos de sol iluminaba su camino y la joven que hacia momentos estaba sentada se paro de pie y giro hacia donde estaba saga quien observa en esos momentos a aquella joven, que al parecer parecía como una niña vestía un vestido blando con detalles en dorado y azul celeste mientras su largo cabello llegaba hasta los pies y parte de su fleco cubría su rostro.

-Quien eres tu.-dice saga mientras observa como la joven camina hacia el, saga seguía observando a aquella joven esta en cambio camino y como si de un fantasma fuese lo atravesó por completo sin darse cuenta de su presencia, saga simplemente bajo su mirada al sentir en ese momento un escalofrió.

-Yo soy b-rabbit.-dice la joven mientras se detiene estando medio metro de distancia.- pero prefiero que me llamen alice.-dice esto y ambos se miran por unos segundos sus miradas eran serias pero al mismo tiempo era de sorprendidos debido a que ninguno sabia que hacia allí y por que estaba esa persona.

-Alice ese es tu nombre.-dice en esos momentos saga mientras la joven acierta con la cabeza.- de acuerdo mi nombre es saga…

-Saga es un nombre raro no.-dice en el momento que saga solamente acierta.

-Eso dicen algunos, aunque por que te dicen b-rabbit.-dice saga en un tono de curiosidad.

La joven solamente se queda en un momento de silencio como buscando una forma para decirle…

-Me dicen así por que soy una cadena del abismo.-dice la joven mientras saga observa a aquella joven.

-Cadena del abismo.-repite saga sorprendido.

-Exacto por que yo soy una persona peligrosa.-dice la joven alejándose un poco de saga, este en cambio por medio de instinto toma del brazo a la joven haciendo que se volvieran a mirar.

-Eso no lo creo, puedo verlo en tus ojos y tu no tienes nada de maldad en cambio en mi si lo hay.-hace una pequeña pausa.- debido a que yo soy un asesino.

-Un asesino.-dice la joven sorprendida.- eso no lo creo yo no veo maldad en ti.

-Entonces ninguno de los dos el malvado.-dice esto ultimo mientras los labios de ambos se acercan. Cuando en ese momento todo desaparece.

En esos momentos saga era despertado por su hermano gemelo kanon que había utilizado un viejo método que consistía en tirarle agua en el rostro de saga, este en cambio recibió un golpe del parte del mayor por haberle despertado.

-Maldito kanon odio cuando me despiertes asi.-dice saga totalmente molesto con su gemelo.

En otro sitio

Una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos morados despierta, observa detenidamente como un rubio de cabellos rebeldes y otro de cabellos negros y lacio observan a aquella joven.

-Alice despierta ya casi llegamos.-dice el rubio sonriendo con su tipica sonrisa de siempre.

-Oz tiene razón, stupid usagi es mejor que te levantes.-dice el otro joven de cabellos negros

-Cállate cabeza de algas.-dice alice en tono de enojo.- saben muy bien que no me gustan que me despierten.

En ese momento la joven mira hacia la ventana de aquel carruaje donde estaban viajando, en cambio saga mira por la ventana de su habitación perdidamente.

_-Tan solo fue un suelo…._-dijeron ambos mientras cerraban sus ojos y sonreían.-_ como me gustaría volver a verte._

_**Fin…**_

_**Muy corto bueno es una inspiración de estas dos serias que me facinan mucho… **_n_n gracias por leer


End file.
